


Missing You

by plethoraofemotions (Danbored)



Category: Sakamichi no Apollon | Kids on the Slope
Genre: Chance Meetings, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Jazz - Freeform, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danbored/pseuds/plethoraofemotions
Summary: Sentarou's working as an apprentice priest now, but there is still something is missing from his new life.





	Missing You

Sentarou was in a church this time. Eight years ago, he ran away from home. He still has his drum kit in the church, although now it is untouched and covered in a white blanket. Not a day goes by where he does not think of his high school days, of Bon and the jazz sessions they would have together in the basement of the record shop. He remembers his last time seeing his friend: it was the second time Bon had found him like that, unveiling the blanket that covered Sentarou completely. Sentarou keeps telling himself that it was because he was at a hospital that he made the same mistake of believing his eyes had fallen upon an angel. Bon was beautiful, no doubt about it. Sentarou had been so confused at the time. There was a lot happening, and it was fun, but it was also so very complicated back then. And then he went and left without a word.

It was fine, he told himself. He got accustomed to the small village, he got settled. He became an apprentice priest at the local church and spent time with the kids every day. Sometimes he wonders how it turned out with Yurika, or whether Ritsuko and Bon finally got together. He didn’t want to keep his hopes up too much. He was fine now. He was happy with his new life, he told himself. But there was always something missing.

It came back to him one day. On that day, there happened to be a familiar tune he heard coming from the church. Sentarou never really realized how much he missed those jazz tunes. Rushing towards the sound, he opened the church doors and witnessed for the third time in his life an angel that has descended upon him. He blames the fact that it was a church, which makes it all the more believable that the man before him playing so gracefully on the church organ appears almost angelic.

He knows what to do next. With a grin, his body moves him towards the white blanket, revealing the well-kept yet untouched drum set. Sentarou seats himself behind the drums before quickly joining in and jamming it out with his long-time friend. They kept playing, attracting a curious audience of children who were playing nearby, as well as the church minister who soon came to tell them off.

Quickly, Sentarou and Kaoru run out of the church and down the slope. Everything suddenly seems a whole lot brighter. Sentarou can see beside him Kaoru’s features up close now. His heart beats fast with adrenaline and perhaps even something else. Kaoru’s hair had grown longer, and he’d also grown taller, though Sentarou still has a few inches on him. Despite the years they’d spent apart from each other, Sentarou feels at home with Kaoru by his side. They feel the wind through their hair as they take off, letting gravity drag them down the slope together. At the bottom, they meet Ritsuko, and Sentarou feels all but glad to see his friends again.

Just the three of them, running down a slope.

And Bon is by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that's right. I couldn't come up with a better title. Oh well.


End file.
